


A Kiss

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [19]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Vulcan Kisses, cartoon, kiss, ozh'esta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: tumblr link
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/627094277593366528)


End file.
